Gōketsu Jiraiya
Gōketsu Jiraiya also known as Jiraiya of the Legendary Leaf Three, is an S-ranked ninja, spymaster, and romance novelist from Konohagakure, and a member of the Legendary 3. He created the Clan Gōketsu with the help of team Uplift. Before creating the clan, he did not have a last name. He died in the Battle of Nagi Island with all the other kages except Kurosawa Ren.Chapter 260 Background Sometime in his early life, Jiraiya was staying at an orphanage before entering the ninja academy. There, he was assigned room and uniform. He met Senju Tobirama in person, if not personally. Senju gave an inspirational speech. Jiraiya did not have a good first impression of Orochimaru. Said he used big word and is very pale and skinny. Orochimaru was nicknamed 'Oooh-boo-hoo'. Senju Tsunade was nicknammed 'Sunny' by Jiraiya, a nickname Tsunade did not like. Jiraiya had a very good first impression of Sarutobi Hiruzen as a teacher. Jiraiya thought the "Will of Fire" was all bullshit until Sarutobi impressed him on the importance of it, especially after Jiraiya and his teammates started a fight with other genin on how good their sensei is.Interlude: Jiraiya's Journals, Part 1 When Jiraiya won a bet against Orochimaru, Jiraiya tried to get Orochimaru to date a young woman named Okada but this failed when Orochimaru started talking about stabbing and dissecting things which put his date off. This made Junko, Jiraiya's date, mad at him. Interlude: War Stories Plot Jiraiya, disguised as Yūjin, first encountered proto Team Uplift after the latter left Swamp. He defeated them and tasked the team to investigate the Liberator, which they successfully did. Afterward, Jiraiya rewarded them with jutsu, teachers, a crime investigation, and a quest in Tea.Chapter 29Chapter 30 Jiraiya fought in the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny in a bid to take out Mist. However, ultimately, he was one of the few survivor of the battle, and the only one who could report the result to the tower. Akane asked Jiraiya asked permission to marry Hazō, but Jiraiya would allow if the political situation stabilized and that Hazo's hand in a political marriage is not needed.Chapter 149 Later, he announced that the kids will be participating in Mist's Chūnin exam, stating that the kids will ace the exam. Meanwhile, he believed he will be able to force Mist to whatever agreement he and Shikaku wanted to make due to inability to choose a kage in time. When Keiko asked for help negotiating a deal, Jiraiya and his wife helped Keiko acquired a deal that help keep the clan's finance stable. Chapter 154 During the Chūnin exam, Jiraiya received reports from Keiko during the event, allowing him to critique the kids' plan and advised them on certain aspects of the exam. He was surprised and angry when Zabuza showed up to officiate the end of the Chunin exam tournament.Chapter 252 Hazo's speech against Zabuza gave Jiraiya the opportunity to stop Zabuza from leaking information on the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, that would likely result in WW4. Chapter 257 After the kage stopped the incident and began to talk, Jiraiya and the kages figured out that Akatsuki had been kidnapping their jinchūriki over the last few months. The Kage and their ninja worked together on a strategy meeting, and each revealed their abilities, leaving a few trump cards to be secret. Strike forces from both Sand and Leaf arrived and rest. Together, they formed the Shinobi alliance, the most powerful military alliance in the history of the Elemental Nations, and moved toward Nagi island, resulting in the Battle of Nagi Island and Jiraiya's death on the battlefield. Relationships * Gōketsu Mari - Wife. Genuinely loved her in a romantic sense. * Gōketsu Hazō - Adopted Son, considered a troublemaker. Also considered the "insightful one". * Gōketsu Noburi - Adopted son. * Gōketsu Kagome - Kagome considered Jiraiya an outsider to his team until the end. * Uzumaki Naruto - Godson. He was never able to meet his godson again before Naruto was rescued. * Kurosawa Ren - Jiraiya was constantly frustrated with Ren, due to her complete control of body language and expression. * Hyūga Hiashi - Absolutely despised. * Senju Tsunade - Considered a sister, former girlfriend. * Orochimaru - Considered a brother. References Category:CharactersCategory:NinjaCategory:LeafCategory:GōketsuCategory:SealmastersCategory:Kages